


My First Valentine

by Lovedrr



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr/pseuds/Lovedrr
Summary: Many loving couples have quickies …Some break their beds …Superman and Wonderwoman broke their island ...
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Superman Wonder Woman - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

I.S.L.E.  
Institute of Scientific Logistics Excavation  
Monday Morning

It was the most wonderful morning ever. The whole world seemed new, bright and boundless, filled with possibilities she had only ever hoped for. Diana of Themyscira had never been more happy in her life than in this moment.

She had just enjoyed the most magical weekend ever with the love of her life.

As Diana opened the outer doorway on the ceiling of the expansive business enterprise she had created, she literally couldn’t keep a bright smile off of her face. Making her way down the long staircase which led to the lower floors, she quickly hurried along toward the corporate offices. 

The doorway at the end of the hallway opened in front of her, and her longtime friend and amazon sister Hessia stepped through, holding Diana’s computer pad in one hand. 

“Well, there you are, Princess. Only a little late. I have news. They may have found it, Diana,” she said, handing Diana her pad. “The west team confirmed that the archeological dig does seem to be finding pieces of the Eye of Zeus artifact. That may be the side of the continent where you’ll find more clues in the underground complex.”

“I knew you would be on top of things here, Hessia,” complimented Diana. “Thank you as always.”

“Oh, wait a minute now, Sister. You know that’s not why I’m standing here in this doorway first thing this morning,” laughed Hessia. “You’re going to tell me everything about your weekend, right here and right now.”

“What?” Diana smiled brightly. “It was just … quite … a weekend.”

“Diana?” Hessia said, her face turning stern from her laughter as she stepped directly in front of Diana to prevent her from walking past her. She crossed her arms, then pointed down at Diana’s heels.

“What?” asked Diana, feigning annoyance.

“You’re floating.”

Diana looked down. Her high heels were hovering above the floor. She had literally been walking on air.

With a smile of admonishment, Diana lowered her head. She settled herself to the floor before looking back up. She was busted.

Together, the two amazons burst into laughter. Hessia leaned forward to hug her sister warmly. She was so happy for her.

“Now, you tell me,” ordered Hessia, leaning back to stare at Diana.

“Oh, goodness,” breathed Diana. “It was … magical. The whole weekend. Like a tale told by the fairies. A real life fairy tale.”

“Well, you are indeed a real life Princess,” smiled Hessia.

“Being with Kal … is so much more than I had ever dreamed.”

“I’ve never seen you so happy, Diana,” Hessia told her, unable to keep from hugging her again. “The glow in your eyes for him is even brighter. That light has been there ever since the first day we were sparring, and you told me that you had met a warrior, and he had looked at you and said, ‘you’re strong.’”

Diana threw her head back and laughed, clapping her hands at the joy of the memory and the blissful relationship it had led to. Hooking her arm through Diana’s, Hessia pulled Diana past the doorway into Diana’s private office. 

“Now, I want details, Princess. Details,” she smiled.

“Hessia,” Diana laughed. “You know I can’t …”

Still smiling, Diana glanced up at the large main viewscreen on the side wall of her office. 

In an instant, her smile faded. She stopped dead in her tracks. In a mournfully sad slow motion, the pad in her hands slipped to crash against the floor beside her heels.

Hessia stopped beside her, looking up at the screen, then to Diana, then back to the screen. Her brow furrowed. She spoke to Diana, but Diana didn’t even hear her.

In one moment, everything … all the joy, all the wonder, all the happiness … Diana had been feeling … were all gone. 

Her life … was gone.

Her heart … was gone.

Her love … was gone.

She was going to have to end her romantic relationship with Kal … again .. for real this time ...


	2. Chapter 2

3 days earlier …

The Northern Hemisphere  
The Fortress  
Friday Evening

The fortress sat in repose, the crystalline landscape of the arctic tundra glistening all around it. Its lone occupant moved around languidly but purposefully. The night was filled with joyful anticipation.

It was going to be their first Valentine’s Day since becoming a couple, and barring The Rapture, The Great Tribulation, or The Second Coming of Jesus Christ, he was going to spend the evening with the woman of his dreams.

In just a short time, Diana of Themyscira would come walking through his door. 

Not that Kal-El of Krypton was expecting anything in particular from her. Sure, they had been seeing each other for some time now, but just her presence in his life was far more than he’d thought he would ever get to have. Both his fathers, his earthly father and his kryptonian father, had told him that he would most likely have to spend his life alone. Given the power The Son had blessed him with, he would probably never find his exact equal in every way in a female form. He had accepted that, and become complacent with a life of celibacy.

But one day, Diana had come into his life and changed everything.

Kal had only ever known a world of cardboard. With Diana, the world wasn’t cardboard anymore. And, miraculously, she had lived the exact same experience.

Now, together in love, they had created their own world, one which wasn’t only cardboard, but filled with true feeling, both emotional and physical. No one else truly understood what they went through in their immense battles, in the aftermaths of their conflicts, or the overwhelming loneliness they had always felt in being unable to be fully physically comfortable with another person.

She understood. He understood. They understood each other. They were equals in every way.

They had plans to meet here at the fortress in now less than five minutes. Stepping up out of the lovely indoor lake he used as a shower, Kal reached for a towel. He’d had to unexpectedly put down an extraterrestrial dragon earlier, only just now getting it finally contained within the phantom zone. With his super speed, he had plenty of time to get dressed in the five minutes before Diana arrived.

That’s why he was surprised to hear the opening of the main door. Not bothering to grab anything else beside his towel to wrap around his waist, Kal quickly walked out into the main foyer. Then, his heart stopped as his eyes widened. Nothing in the universe could match the sight before his eyes.

The Princess of Themyscira was truly a vision to behold. 

With a purposeful stride, Diana walked toward him, her eyes tender yet focused. For a moment, she was silhouetted by the sunset before the outer doors closed behind her. As the light from the white crystalline walls of the fortress fell over her, she gave him a soft smile. 

Diana was wearing a sheer pure white translucent toga, with her long curled black hair falling over her shoulders and down her back. The slit on the side of the dress reached all the way up to her lower hip, flowing in the wind around her legs as she walked. Her spike high heels appeared to be pure gold, and a slight sparkle seemed to glow around them.

Kal couldn’t take his eyes off of Diana.

Although she appeared serene, Diana was just as taken with Kal. Oh, yes, coming early had been a very good idea. Watching the glistening water falling off his broad chest, his sculpted abs and rippling muscles made it hard for her to think. The wet white towel around his waist did nothing to hide his ode to manhood, and he made a warm chill run through her entire body. 

Yet, the thing which captivated her the most were his eyes. So filled with love, admiration and adoration. So much … everything. As were her own. 

“You’re … early,” Kal managed, as the sight of her beauty seemed to rob him of speech.

“I canceled our reservations.”

“You’d … been waiting to go to your favorite restaurant in Greece for over three weeks.”

“There’s something else I’ve been waiting for,” whispered Diana. “And I can’t wait another minute.”

Kal smiled a little, hoping that he understood her meaning correctly. Then, he remembered the table display he had set up for her before he’d taken his shower situated behind him. It was filled with roses, sparkling Grecian cider glasses, and assorted flavors of specially frozen ice cream.

He took the centerpiece flower out of the display and held it out to her. “This is … another flower … that made me think of you,” he whispered in a daze.

“Something special, hmmm,” Diana whispered in a seductive purr as she took the small flower.

In a vision of pure loveliness, she brought the flower to her nose to admire its fragrance. She smiled, and her eyes gazed up at him from above its tulips. Then, she carelessly tossed it aside.

Kal was mesmerized. He couldn’t turn his head. Without looking, he picked up a glass and held it out to her. 

“Perhaps a Valentine’s Day toast?”

Taking the ornate glass from his hand, Diana took a small sip. 

Then, without a second thought, she tossed the glass away to shatter into pieces around their feet. 

Kal’s eyes widened in surprise, but Diana’s purposeful intent was so captivating that he couldn’t look away.

“Tonight, I only have eyes for you,” she whispered.

Stepping into his arms, Kal and Diana kissed. At first, so sweet, gentle and tender. Then, slowly more demanding.

Lost in each other’s touch, taken away with the ability to truly feel for the first time in their lives, Kal and Diana lifted off the ground to float in the air. Slowly spinning around, they began to drift through the hallways deep within the fortress. Her dress was slipped off, his towel was dropped, and her high heels were discarded. They two of them left a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom ...


	3. Chapter 3

The Northern Hemisphere  
The Fortress  
Monday Morning 

3 days later ...

The quiet chime of a watch call sounded at sunrise. 

Resting in afterglow inside his spacious bedroom while wrapped warmly in each other’s arms, Kal and Diana were still kissing languidly as the irresistible desire between them began to take over yet again. The surprise of hearing the sound made Diana break away and turn over. Her eyes widened at the sight on her watch atop the bedside table. Diana sat up like a shot, her long, curly well sexed bed head hair swinging all over her shoulders. She couldn’t believe the time or the day. 

It was Monday.

Both of them had extremely important meetings this morning.

“Kal! Kal! It’s seven a.m.!” she said, shaking his shoulders to try to draw his attention away from her body. 

“I’m glad we still have time,” Kal said, holding her around the waist and drawing her against his chest to suckle Diana on that spot under her ear which he knew made her eyes roll up into the back of her head.

“Oh, Kal,” Diana whimpered, melting under his touch until she regained herself a moment later. “No, we don’t have time. It’s Monday morning.”

“What?” Kal laughed in surprise, finally tearing himself away from the enticingly soft skin of her neck. “Monday?”

“Three days,” she told him. “We were … together … for practically three straight days.”

“Guess we got carried away. It seemed like just one night.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, then laughed together, laying their foreheads against one another.

“Best night … I mean, three days … of my entire life,” whispered Diana.

“Best ever,” Kal whispered back.

“The world may need us,” Diana sighed as she tore herself away from him and threw her long legs over the edge of his bed to stand up. “We’ve been gone too long. We have to go back.” 

“I still need you,” Kal said huskily, smoothly flowing through super speed to suddenly be in front of her. 

Gazing into her eyes, Kal dipped Diana back into a lovers pose, holding her with one hand kneading her firm ass and the other on the center of her back. Kal kissed Diana sweetly, then let his lips trail over to the side of her neck. For a long moment, Diana was lost and completely overtaken, her nails already scratching down his back as she craved more contact from him. Then, she heard a loud moan in the room, and it took her a while to realize that the sound had come from herself. Still, it had momentarily drawn her back to her senses.

“You’re incorrigible, Kal-El of Krypton,” she said as she thrust herself backward out of the arms she longed to stay wrapped in forever.

“And for you … insatiable, Diana of Themyscira,” he said huskily, his eyes low and lidded with desire for her. 

Diana gazed longingly at him for an indecisive moment, her eyes roving hungrily over his perfectly sculpted body, licking her lips at the way his manliness stood hard as steel for her. Then, she spun around and made a mad dash for the shower.

Although she was moving at half the speed of light, time was moving slowly for Diana in her thoughts. Like her moan moments before while Kal had been kissing her, another sound escaped her, one she not only had never made before, but had never ever thought she would hear herself make. It had sounded almost like a giggle.

Diana had given up on ever being this happy in life. Being the most powerful woman in the universe, she had resided herself to probably only having simple joys in life through saving lives, victories in battle and doing good works. Who would ever have thought that The Princess of Themyscira would be running through a man’s house … correction, fortress … butt naked … and so happy that an actual giggle would escape her. 

She had never surmised there would be a man strong enough that she could play like this without killing him with her natural strength. Only Kal could make her this happy. Being with him thrilled her in every way.

He was chasing her. She could hear him moving quickly. Glancing back at Kal over her shoulder, Diana took to the air for the last stretch. The sound of his footfalls disappeared as he soared after her.

As the two lovers reached the indoor lake which Kal used as a shower basin, Diana felt Kal’s muscular arms enfold her as they began to spin around and around. Pushing playfully against his arms, as if she were actually trying to escape, Diana couldn’t help throwing her head back and laughing loudly.

Kal was laughing with her as they splashed into the warm water, its waves always kept heated by the rays of the sun pouring over it through the specially modified layer of fortress ceiling over this particular area. When they surfaced, they were already kissing.

“How can we still be this heated after three straight days of doing this?” asked Diana.

“I’ll never get enough of you, Diana,” Kal whispered as he took another kiss. “Not even in a trillion years.”

“Oh, Kal,” Diana whispered as she drew back to lay her forehead against his. “I still want you so badly right now that I’m aching inside.”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.”

Spinning Diana around, Kal lifted her, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, and pressed her back against the far wall of the shower. The flow from the indoor waterfall cascaded over them as they kissed passionately. Both of them were desperate to be joined again.

The distant sound of Diana’s watch ringing again startled them from their sensual reverie. Diana soared out of Kal’s arms and put her hands in the gel soap by the side of the waterfall. She took a step backward as Kal moved toward her.

“Oh no,” she said with a smile. “Don’t come near me, Kryptonian. You know you’re the only person I’ve ever been able to truly feel. You make me lose all self control when you touch me.”

“The world has always been cardboard to me, Diana. You know your touch does the same thing to me. Come here.”

As he stepped forward, she stepped back again, and he stopped. Not really because she had convinced him, but simply because the sight of her beautiful dripping body mesmerized him. Diana quickly covered herself head to toe in the cleansing gel, which had a gentle sparkle to it in the overhead sunlight. With admiring eyes, Kal simply stood and watched her every movement, almost in slow motion to his eyes, her beautiful physique glistening, covered in sparkling water, a vision of pure loveliness.

Diana liked Kal’s watching her. Amazons were not bashful, but she had never enjoyed the overt attention of men or women staring at her. Kal was her one exception.

Finishing up quickly, Diana suddenly scooped up a layer of soaping gel and playfully threw it at Kal’s chest. As he looked down with a surprised laugh, Diana took off, soaring through the hallways of the fortress at breakneck speed. Kal calmly began to wash himself with the gel as he looked on after her, supremely confident in his speed being able to catch her.

Diana was heading back toward the foyer in less than a second. With a quick spin,she instantly manifested her Wonderwoman attire. Sparing only a glance back at the hallway behind her, Diana took off like a shot. 

“Jor-El, outer doors, please,” she said.

“Of course, Princess Diana,” his familiar voice echoed politely. “Please do return.”

He must have gauged her speed and decided to keep his salutation short, as she was zooming through the outer doors just as soon as they opened.

In seconds, she was in the skies over the glistening frozen landscape. Diana couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the tundra below her was, as the sunrise seemed to cause a glow everywhere it touched on the white ice. She looked forward to the next time she could see it wrapped in the arms of the man of her heart.

She didn’t know that this time wasn’t over yet.

“Princess,” Kal’s calm voice whispered from just inches above her. “Would you care to step aside?”

With a surprised gasp, Diana spun to face upward, and came face to face with his broad manly chest and the mighty symbol which adorned it. Gods, the speed and power of the man. She always marveled at him when he allowed himself to not hold back, and she would always adore the fact that she was the only woman with which he could.

Literally spinning around into Kal’s arms, Diana was right where she wanted to be. He was wearing his Kryptonian nanotech armor, the suit by which the world identified him as The Man of Steel, with his family crest the symbol of hope upon his chest. Oh, he was definitely The Man of Steel, in ways which no other woman would ever know if Diana had anything to say about it.

At that moment, in a humorous irony, the tables completely turned. With her being caught, Diana couldn’t resist Kal a second longer. Suddenly, she became the aggressor. No more holding herself back. Wrapping one arm around his neck in a tight love grip, Diana began to kiss Kal madly, deeply and passionately. He quickly returned the favor, kissing her back with abandon. The two lovers were desperate to feel each other again.

One of Diana’s hands began pawing at Kal’s chest incessantly. As their tongues slid between one another’s lips, mental thought quickly became a chore for both of them. Kal wrapped his muscular arms around Diana’s slim waist, engulfing her and securing her tightly against him as he broke their kiss and started suckling along her neck.

With her lips free, Diana grit her teeth in strained effort. “Why won’t this come off?”

Kal laughed joyfully against her skin as he realized what Diana had been trying to do. Just as he did so, Diana’s fingers hit the right spot on his emblem and the armor began to retract. In seconds, Kal was bare save for his cape and the small symbol on his chest.

Pleased with her success, Diana bit down on Kal’s neck, trying to keep from losing her mind in the pleasure he was already sending through her. Kal continued to work that spot under her ear that he had found earlier this weekend. With her hand now free, Diana reached down between them to try to take hold of his massive steel, even though it was so large that she couldn’t fit her hand around its girth.

Following her lead, Kal took a firm hold of her shapely hips and lifted her to him so her sexy thighs were around his waist. As his fingers slid up to her firm toned ass, Kal easily ripped off Diana’s dress and panties. He growled with desire as his right hand slipped up to completely shatter her corset with one swipe, baring her odes to womanhood to him. 

With the two of them completely in sync as always, they each gave a hard thrust, and they were joined once again. As her legs began to tremble uncontrollably, Diana wrapped both arms around Kal’s neck and held on tight. Kal felt complete, truly complete. Holding her close, he kissed her, and the lovers just soared through the clouds motionless together for a long moment. Their capes, his red and hers blue in complement of each other, covered them like bed sheets in the furious wind.

“Oh gods,” Diana whispered. “Kal, I’m going to lose my mind if we don’t move.”

Both of them felt their bodies demanding friction. Although their intimate love was so intense that the two of them could just stay joined like this forever, their physical bodies grew impatient for the exploration so very desperately needed.

“Me, too,” he groaned against her cheek. 

With that, Kal pulled back and pushed back in. Diana threw her head back and screamed. Just the deep entrance of Kal’s extreme length, width and girth instantly triggered a powerful orgasm. Her whole body tensed, went electric and then exploded from the inside. Intimacy with Kal was really one long orgasmic climax. Coherent thought was quickly becoming nearly impossible. This was a pleasure battle which she would relish fighting for all their time together.

Then, her second climax hit as Kal kissed her deeply. She felt every bit of his love for her, and she was overwhelmed with her love for him which overflowed her heart. She kissed him back lovingly.

Another thrust, another orgasm, and she forgot her own name. She remembered Kal’s name, though. She kept screaming it.

“Kal!!!”

“Yes, let go, Diana,” Kal breathed into her ear. “No holding back.”

Screaming his name again in her warrior cry, Diana gripped her legs around his thighs and began to take him in and out of her at super speed. Kal loved every moment of it. Being with Diana, the world wasn’t only cardboard to him anymore. He loved feeling her like this. 

Because of his length, the two of them had to pull their hips way back before coming forward each time, and their mutual strength caused atmospheric concussions all around them. Both of them possessed the strength to move planets with their bare hands, and the gravimetric energy their lovemaking released was astronomical. In her zeal, Diana began to force them downward at incredible speed, her eyes closed as she concentrated only on the unbelievable feelings coursing through their bodies.

As their altitude lowered, Diana was too incoherent to process anything but sensations. Time seemed moving in a euphorically beautiful mix of hyper speed and slow motion. There seemed to be an impact somewhere outside them. For a moment, something soft was under her head, kind of like a pillow but frilly, and after she felt it for just a few seconds, it seemed to explode around her head. Sand. Soft sands flew everywhere. 

Then, there was something stronger underneath her. With the momentary bracing, she and Kal gave a strong hard thrust to one another, and whatever it was gave way. Kal was so deep in Diana that she swore her womb opened up to him. There was a massive and thunderous cracking sound resounding from somewhere, but the sound was drowned out in Diana’s ears by her own voice crying out as a spectacularly soul wrenching climax shocked through every pore of her body. Kal peaked with her, and their mutual pleasure extended their shared release. As in everything, Kal and Diana were always in sync with one another.

Then, there was water. It was all around her, and it felt cool and cleansing against her heated skin. They bounced off of something, probably the ocean floor, and then they were once again ascending up into open air.

That was the last thing Diana remembered before wracking orgasmic aftershocks robbed her of all thought completely …

///

I.S.L.E.  
Institute of Scientific Logistics Excavation   
Monday Morning 

When Diana began to regain her senses, she and Kal were slowly floating downward, almost in an exact reverse of their kiss in the skies above Athens, Greece. They were still kissing. His armor had reformed, and although they were no longer joined, both their capes still wrapped around them to cover their bodies. 

With her entire body feeling blissful, weightless and serene, Diana leaned back and opened her eyes. As her vision refocused, her first sight was Kal’s loving eyes gazing down at her. She could lose herself in them.

“I’ll never have enough time with you, Princess,” the bass of Kal’s voice roused her from her dazed reverie.

“Nor I you, Prince of Krypton,” Diana smiled as her eyes fluttered open to gaze up into his own. “But we’re both going to be late.”

“Maybe just … a few more minutes?” Kal said with a smile, moving down to try to kiss her neck once again.

“We’ll never stop,” she laughed as she leaned down to lessen his kiss, desperately missing his touch as she did so. “Have you forgotten the importance of your meetings this morning? You have several prestigious publishing houses lined up to review the opening chapters of your long awaited novels, meetings which have been in the planning for months. You can’t be late.” 

“I know. I know,” Kal sighed. “And you’ve got to meet with all your search teams to go over the information they worked so hard to find for you, trying to determine which of their locations may be closest to finally finding the Eye of Zeus artifact. I know.”

“Yes,” Diana admonished, spinning out of his arms and smoothly manifesting a work dress and heels. 

Diana couldn’t resist leaning up and kissing his lips once more, holding them for a long moment. Then, the two lovers forced themselves to break away from one another. Their fingertips lingered before finally parting.

With his cape blowing majestically in the wind, Kal began to float upward. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Diana. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day, Kal,” she whispered affectionately.

Then, with a small sonic boom echoing in the clouds, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I.S.L.E.  
Institute of Scientific Logistics Excavation  
Monday Afternoon 

There was no relief for Diana during her break from her daily meetings.

Sitting in her office forlorn, melancholy and despondent, Diana stared out at the sunny day. Everything which had seemed so bright to her this morning was now dark and gloomy, despite the light of the atmosphere. She only stirred a little as Hessia walked into her office, not bothering to feign a joyful countenance.

Hessia sat down in the chair in front of Diana’s desk with a sad stare at her dear friend and sister. “Diana …” she tried to begin.

“There’s no choice, Hessia,” Diana cut her off quietly. “There’s no other way. We simply cannot be together.”

“But, Diana, you’ve never been happier than when you’re with him. Believe me, as an Amazon, it isn’t easy for me to admit that being with a man can make a woman truly happy. But with all that you go through, you should have that kind of joy in your life.”

“Oh, I was happy, Hessia,” said Diana, finally sitting up to lay her forearms on her desk. “I was so happy. However, I’ ve been thinking …”

“About what?” asked Hessia.

“Perhaps I was taking things too seriously. Maybe things aren’t as dire as I believed them to be,” Diana said, standing up to walk toward her window wall as she tried to convince herself. “I mean, as you said, he is a man. He got what he wanted. Maybe that’s all it was.”

At that very moment, at her words, almost as if on cue, a loud knock resounded from her doorway. Hessia walked over and opened the door to a delivery man holding a medium sized bouquet of flowers.

“Delivery for a Ms. Diana Prince?”

“Right there,” Hessia pointed over to Diana.

Diana stood speechless, her eyes aglow. The delivery man walked over to place the flowers, encased in a wonderfully ornate pot, into her hands. Still unable to find her voice, Diana gave him a smile of gratitude and quickly set about drawing the card out of the middle of the bouquet.

“What does he say, Sister?” Hessia urged after she’d guided the delivery man out of the office.

Diana set the flowers down, completely uninterested in them, as she was solely focused on what Kal had to say to her. After reading the note, she pressed it against her heart as she sat down in her chair with a sigh of pure love and adoration.

“Give it here,” Hessia said as she reached over to snatch it out of Diana’s hands.

“You … You shouldn’t be overly swayed, Hessia,” warned Diana. “Kal is a writer, and he … he has the beautiful soul of a poet, so …”

“‘Princess, like the Song of Solomon says, you are the lily of my valley, the rose of Diana, the lover of my soul …” 

“You should … put that away,” Diana said quietly.

“After hearing his heart like that, how can you possibly think he was just getting what he wanted? He …” Hessia began in frustration.

“I … I can’t forget what happened,” Diana said sadly. “We can’t be together. I have to accept that. I …”

“Flowers for Ms. Diana Prince,” a woman’s voice called from the still open office doorway.

Both Diana and Hessia looked over in wide eyed surprise. In the doorway stood a female delivery woman, holding a tower of flowers which was three times as tall and wide as the first bouquet. 

“Uhhh, Ms. Prince?” the delivery woman asked. 

“Here. Right here. I’m … here,” she stammered.

“These are for you,” the woman said as she moved aside folders on Diana’s desk to make way for the oversized flower bowl. Obviously, she didn’t have time to wait for the two statues to regain their power of movement. “I’ll tell you one thing,” she said, handing the letter card to Diana as she started to walk back out. “He’s a keeper.”

Still speechless, Diana took the card. She waited until she and Hessia were alone again before she began reading aloud.

“‘One thousand years would be only one day with you ...’”

“Gods, Diana,” Hessia said quietly, her voice filled with sorrow. “I’m guessing that spending the entire weekend together wasn’t enough for the two of you. What are you going to do?”

“The same thing I have always done,” she answered. “Deny myself for the greater good. Even though I know how much I love him. I …”

“The front desk said we could find Ms. Diana Prince here,” a strained voice called from the doorway.

Diana and Hessia spoke at the same time. “Here!”

Then, both of them raised their hands to cover their mouths in shocked surprise. 

The bouquet which was being brought in was so big that it took two men to carry it and try to navigate it through the doorway. It only barely fit between the doors of the already large doorway, and a third courier was directing the two men carrying it. 

Not even bothering to ask where to put the super large bouquet of flowers, the director immediately guided the two men over to a far corner where it could fit without blocking the walkways of the room.

Deftly removing the small card inserted on the side of the huge display, the director walked over and placed it in Diana’s hand as she followed the couriers out. “If you don’t marry him, I definitely will,” she said.

As the courier team walked out, Diana and Hessia stared at the bouquet display and then at each other. 

“Read the card,” Hessia said excitedly.

Diana opened the colored envelope. “‘When can I see you again?’”

“The man sent you 3 sets of flowers from 3 different shops. All before work. He obviously loves you dearly and for real. What happened between you two?” Hessia asked quietly.

“The most … wonderful weekend … ever,” Diana whispered quietly, slipping deeply into her memories. “We were so happy. I… I have to call him.”

“What are you going to say?”

“I have to end this,” Diana said with a firmness which she in no way felt as she picked up her phone.

Hessia paused in the doorway, giving Diana a solemn stare for a long moment, then she sadly closed the door behind her.

///

Metropolis  
The Daily Planet  
Monday Afternoon 

Now owning the new offices of The Daily Planet, the north corner of the building was the office of Mr. Clark Joseph Kent. Being on top of the building gave him instant access to the open skies if he were needed anywhere in the world at any given time. Standing beside the glass wall along the side of the office, he stood watching over the city as the short recess from the publisher meeting continued on behind him. 

His super sonic hearing caught the silent vibration of his phone over on the meeting table at the instant it rang.

“Mr. Kent,” his Chief Editor James J. Olson called from beside his seat at the head of the table, holding out his phone to him. “You’ve got a call from a super wonderful lady. But, I bet you already knew that.”

“Thanks, Jimmy. Everyone, please excuse me. We’ll reconvene our meeting after my call,” he said, taking the phone and walking toward his private office.

“You two deserve to be happy, sir.”

He spared a last smile to his friend before he closed the door and raised his receiver to his ear. “Good morning, Princess. How are you feeling?”

“I think you know very well how I’m feeling, Mr. Kent,” said Diana, her soft voice belying a warm tenderness only for him. “You made me feel that way.”

Kal paused. Diana only used his formal names when she was upset. Something was wrong, and he thought he may already know what it was.

“Did you receive my flowers, Ms. Prince?” he asked. 

“All 3 of them. A set for each day. They’re very beautiful,” Diana said in a low voice, striding over to touch a few of the petals on the edge of the largest bouquet.

Diana closed her eyes. It was almost as if they were still in the afterglow of their weekend together. This was going well. Actually, it was going beautifully, but this wasn’t what she had intended. Things could no longer be like this between them.

“Diana …” he began.

“Mr. Kent …” she began at the same time.

“Did you think about my question?” he asked.

There was a long pause on the line, then Diana spoke quickly.

“Be here at nine, Mr. Kent,” she said firmly. “And don’t be a second late.”


	5. Chapter 5

I.S.L.E.  
Institute of Scientific Logistics Excavation  
Monday Evening

The entire building was empty, dark and silent, an outward expression of her inner monotone. Diana had made certain to send all her employees home to rest. She hoped to be alone with Kal.

“Is this office taken?” Kal’s voice called from the doorway, his lighthearted humor brightening Diana’s evening.

Diana couldn’t hold back a slight smile at just the sound of his voice, but it was quickly replaced by a calm sadness. “Please come in, Mr. Kent.”

This was going to be a battle. He knew it. Something was very wrong, and Kal had an idea what it was, but he was ready. Every time that he and Diana had gotten closer in their relationship, she had always pulled back. Kal hadn’t let her reticence bother him. He understood her situation. She was an amazon, raised by a race which hated men, and yet she was falling in love with one. He knew that it was difficult for her. 

Their relationship was always interesting. Diana would break them up, but then become fiercely possessive of him until she finally gave in to her feelings and made her way back to him. They were never ‘broken up’ for more than three days. Remembering the various stories of their relationship always made him smile.

Kal had a small smile on his face as Diana stood to embrace him. As he neared her desk, she hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight grip, burying her forehead in his neck. Kal held her around her waist, feeling the tenseness and desperation in her arms. 

“Diana,” Kal said in a low voice, loving the feel of her long, bushy hair falling all over his shoulders.

The tenor of his voice broke her. Leaning back, Diana cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him desperately, as if she simply couldn’t live another moment with their lips being apart. Kal kissed her back, pulling her soft body tightly against his firm muscles. 

“Gods,” Diana whispered as she drew back to lay her forehead against his own.

“Whatever it is, Diana, we’ll deal with it together,” Kal told her.

At his words, Diana abruptly pulled away and began to stomp back over to her desk. “That’s just it. We can’t be together, Clark. We can’t.”

“We love each other, Diana,” Kal said firmly. “Is there nothing greater than that?”

“Lives, Clark,” Diana said sadly as she turned to face him from behind her desk. She needed to keep something between them or she would find herself in his arms again. “The people of the world look to us for hope and truth. Yet, the very abilities which are natural to us, which make us who we are, in turn are a danger to them.”

“We both know that, Diana. It’s the very reason we’ve been forced to live our lives in a world of cardboard. But being together, we can finally be who we truly are. I know you’ve always wanted this the same as I have.”

“You’re so right, Kal. But, the alternative …”

“Diana, what do you mean?” asked Kal, stepping right in front of her desk. “Talk to me.”

“I can show you,” Diana said in a low voice, reaching for her remote and turning on her large office viewscreen.

On the screen, a recorded news report immediately began to play. Various scientific displays rolled across the screen behind a standing spokeswoman focusing on a large map of the ocean. The newscaster seemed almost uninterested in this small side story.

“And, in unrelated news, our planet was slightly rearranged this morning. Around dawn, a small island out in the distant ocean mysteriously broke apart and sank. While the amount of energy released during this phenomena is absolutely incredible, it is not at all outside the realm of nature, and scientists do believe this was simply a natural occurrence. Back to the more significant stories we’re following …”

Diana switched off the viewscreen, not wanting to hear any more. She had watched it several times throughout the day. She didn’t want to see it again.

Kal's brow furrowed. He looked disturbed, but not surprised. Leaning forward for a moment, Kal touched the long flower petals hanging over the side of the ornate pot on Diana's desk …

... then smoothly reached down to touch a small switch on the bottom of the pot.

"You're right, Diana," Kal said as he stood to his feet, then began to slowly walk around her desk. "This was a concern, and it needed to be addressed properly."

At his words, Diana lowered her eyes. Her heart sank. She hadn't expected him to acquiesce so easily. If the magic of their relationship wasn't worth more of a fight, then perhaps she had been right in the notion she'd shared with Hessia. Maybe Kal had gotten his way with her body, and now he now longer cared for her as he had before.

If Diana had been thinking rationally instead of with her wounded heart, she would have realized that such behaviour would never fit Kal's character. However, despite her vaunted power, she was still a brash, impressionable young woman, deeply in love for the first time in her life, and logical thought simply stood no chance against a broken heart.

"Of course, Mr. Kent," said Diana, standing to her feet, her legs feeling more weak than they'd ever felt after her most dire wound. "I ..."

"I would, however, like a last request," interrupted Kal, smoothly walking over to stand in front of her, staring down into her eyes intently. "Just one."

"Anything," whispered Diana.

"One last dance?" he asked, extending his arms.

Diana kept the tears from welling in her eyes, but she wasn't able to muster the strength to find her voice. Instead, she silently stood and stepped into his arms. Placing her soft hands on his firm chest, the two slipped into a warm embrace.

Kal and Diana began to sway gently, dancing to a music only the two of them could hear. The room was silent around them, as if giving way to the gentle intimacy of this moment between them. Diana leaned forward and laid her forehead on the side of Kal's neck, closing her eyes as his hands held on to her slim waist.

Then, unable to resist for another single second, Diana reached up, took Kal's cheeks in her hands, and kissed him passionately. Kal leaned down, claiming Diana's lips with his own. In the next second, Diana's high heels were hovering above the floor, as Kal had effortlessly snatched her up by her waist to press against him.

"Oh, gods," Diana whispered heatedly as she began to bite along his jawline while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Kal. Don't let me go. Don't ever let me go."

"I won’t, Princess. I won’t," Kal whispered.

"Need you so badly, Kal," moaned Diana. "I've never needed anything so badly in my life."  
When she felt him suckling along her sweet spot, Diana's eyes rolled up into the back of her head. All thought left her mind, and she could only feel, which was precisely where she longed to be. He made her forget about everything except him, and had a power over her she would never have imagined giving to any man. 

Diana had only made love once in her entire life. It had been the most incredible experience she'd ever felt. In this moment, the only thing she could think about was feeling him inside her again.

Struggling to find some measure of control, Diana kicked until she felt her high heels touch the floor again, then she began to push Kal backward, desperately needing him in position to give her what she craved. Without thinking, Diana slammed Kal's back against the glass wall behind him.

Immediately startled, Diana drew back with a loud gasp, staring at the window wall. Her mind was already trying to figure out how she would have to get it repaired, as there would be shards of glass strewn all over her office and the road below. What a mistake she had just made ... again.

But then she realized ... the glass wasn't broken.

Diana stared at the window wall, then looked at Kal. 

His handsome face held a gentle smile for her.

"What have you done?" she asked, her eyes aglow.

"The flower at the fortress wasn’t your Valentine's Day gift, Princess," Kal said somewhat smugly. "This is."

Reaching out, Diana touched the glass, but didn't seem to feel anything amiss. "I know your father was a scientist, Kal. I know that you invent things from time to time. But, how did you do this?"

"I call it a zone emitter," Kal said, stepping over to the side of her desk and pointing to the bottom of the first flower pot he'd sent to her. "It's based on phantom zone technology. This slim disk can emit a protective barrier, like the walls of the phantom zone, over everything within a radius I set. As you already know, dimensional walls can be paper thin but retain the strength of a black hole. The barrier is undetectable, and virtually impenetrable."

“But this morning …”

“Diana, there was no danger this morning,” Kal said, stepping closer to take her in his arms again. “I knew precisely where we were the entire time. I had already scanned the area for hundreds of miles around us. Remember, I spent my whole life growing up having to make certain that there was no one around me to be hurt when I used my natural abilities. It’s second nature to me. There was never any chance of us hurting anyone.”

Diana’s brow furrowed as she slightly leaned back from him. “Well, then, in the midst of our lovemaking, what was on your mind?”

Kal’s world turned upside down. He was caught between the proverbial kryptonite and a dimensional barrier. There was no way out.

If he said that he had been thinking of the world, then that would show that he hadn’t been as consumed with her as she had been with him. If he said that he’d been thinking only of her, then that would mean that he had left the world in danger from their intimacy.

Great Scott.

"Well, Princess," he stammered a little. "You see, I know you would always want me to protect the lives of those around us as best I can ... no matter how compromising our positions."  
Diana gazed up into his eyes for a long moment, and he couldn't tell if his answer had been well received, but then she seemed to relent with a slight grin.

"So then, with this new emitter, we don't always have to be at the fortress?" she asked, slipping into his arms. "We can ... be together ... anywhere?"

"Anywhere our hearts desire," smiled Kal, eagerly receiving her. "Of course, with our natural abilities, the entire universe can be our bedroom. But, with this device, if we were too heated to make it to the fortress, we could stay more local, if we need to."

"Although," said Diana. "I can only imagine the fun we could have, say, rearranging Saturn's rings ..."

" Or, joined together while spinning around inside the great red storm of Jupiter ...," followed Kal.

"Or, rolling around in the soft sands of Mars ..."

"Or, afterglowing in the rays of the sun right beside it ...

"Or, right now, right here, in my office," purred Diana. 

"Here?" Kal raised an eyebrow.

"It's already activated," smiled Diana. "It's the most wonderful Valentine's Day gift ever. It must be field tested.”

“Sounds like a job for us.”

“Didn't your father once tell you that the only way to know how strong you truly are, is to keep testing your limits?"

"You're the only woman in the world that I can test my limits with, Diana," he smiled. 

Reaching down, Kal lifted Diana up by her thighs. Moving in sync with him, she reached behind her and quickly cleared off half her desk. Kal laid Diana down on top of her desk and leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well, then, let the testing begin …”

End.


End file.
